tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangers of Alcohol Brazilian Portuguese
1. In this lesson we will learn about the dangers of alcoholic drinks. needed here 2. Alcoholic drinks are enjoyed by many people around the world. Drinking alcohol is often an important part of a country’s culture and tradition. needed here 3. However, alcohol can be harmful and affect your life in many ways. It is important that you and your family avoid drinking too much alcohol, as it can be dangerous. needed here 4. Too much alcohol means drinking large amounts of alcohol over a short period of time or drinking alcohol every day. needed here 5. Now here are some questions for you. Try to answer using the up and down arrows on the controller. You can hear any question again by pressing the middle button. needed here 6. Is drinking alcohol always bad? needed here 7. Yes, needed here 8. Or no? needed here 9. Press a button now. needed here 10. That’s right. Alcohol can be enjoyed in many social situations. needed here 11. Is drinking alcohol always good? needed here 12. Yes, needed here 13. Or no? needed here 14. Press a button now. needed here 15. That's right. Drinking too much alcohol can be dangerous. needed here 16. One way alcohol can affect your life is by harming your body. needed here 17. When you drink alcohol, it quickly goes into your blood and is carried to all parts of your body, including your brain. needed here 18. Drinking large amounts of alcohol slowly damages important parts of your body. The more alcohol you drink, the more damage you will do to your body. needed here 19. To live a long and healthy life we need all of these important parts of our body to work properly. Drinking too much alcohol can shorten your life or even kill you. needed here 20. What does alcohol do to your body? needed here 21. It slowly damages parts of your body, needed here 22. Or it makes your body work better? needed here 23. Press a button now. needed here 24. Yes, that’s right. Drinking large amounts of alcohol slowly damages your body. It can even kill you. needed here 25. Can drinking too much alcohol shorten your life? needed here 26. Yes, needed here 27. Or no? needed here 28. Press a button now. needed here 29. You are right. Drinking too much alcohol is dangerous and can shorten your life. needed here 30. In many parts of the world communities make their own strong alcoholic drinks from local crops. needed here 31. These drinks can be very dangerous, especially if chemicals are added to them. needed here 32. These local alcoholic drinks are very strong and can even poison you. needed here 33. Why are locally-made alcoholic drinks often dangerous? needed here 34. Because they can poison you, needed here 35. Or because they taste bad? needed here 36. Press a button now. needed here 37. Correct! Locally-made alcoholic drinks are usually very strong and can even poison you. needed here 38. Drinking alcohol is especially dangerous for pregnant women. needed here 39. If you drink alcohol when you are pregnant or breastfeeding, your baby could be harmed. needed here 40. For example, it can increase the risk of your baby having health problems. needed here 41. Why is alcohol especially dangerous if you are pregnant? needed here 42. Because it's expensive, needed here 43. Or because it will harm your baby? needed here 44. Press a button now. needed here 45. That's the right answer. Drinking too much alcohol while pregnant will harm you AND your developing baby. needed here 46. Alcoholic drinks change the way you behave while you are drinking and for several hours after you have stopped drinking. needed here 47. Alcohol affects both the way you act and the way you feel. The more you drink the longer you will feel the effects of alcohol. needed here 48. Drinking alcohol reduces the control you have over your body. needed here 49. Can alcohol change the way you behave? needed here 50. Yes, needed here 51. Or no? needed here 52. Press a button now. needed here 53. Correct! Alcoholic drinks change the way you behave while you are drinking and for several hours after you have stopped drinking. needed here 54. Alcohol can make you sleepy and slow to react to things. needed here 55. This can make some normal everyday situations dangerous. needed here 56. For example, driving or riding a motorbike, cooking, operating machinery, caring for children, swimming or boating can become dangerous if you have drunk a lot of alcohol. needed here 57. Why is it dangerous to drive if you have been drinking alcohol? needed here 58. You might not be able to stop quickly and you might have an accident, needed here 59. Or you might need to stop to go to the toilet? needed here 60. Press a button now. needed here 61. You are right! Drinking alcohol makes you slow to react to things. You will not be able to stop quickly and you might have an accident. needed here 62. Why is it dangerous to drink alcohol when you are caring for children? needed here 63. The children may think the alcohol smells bad, needed here 64. Or you may not notice the children doing something dangerous? needed here 65. Press a button now. needed here 66. Correct. When you drink alcohol you may not be able to keep your children safe. needed here 67. Now think about this situation. A fisherman admits that he has been drinking alcoholic drinks constantly all morning, but he stopped drinking three hours ago. needed here 68. He says that he feels fine to go fishing on his boat. He boasts that he is the best fisherman around and is a very good swimmer. Should this man go fishing? needed here 69. Even three hours or more after he has been drinking there is still alcohol in the fisherman’s body. The fisherman will not have the same control over his actions that he would normally have. The man should not go fishing as his risks of drowning are increased. needed here 70. He should wait until the following morning to go fishing or he will put his life in danger. If he can’t go fishing because he has drunk too much alcohol, this also means he cannot earn money. needed here 71. Alcohol changes the way you feel. Some people enjoy the way they feel when they drink alcoholic drinks. It can make you feel happier, more talkative, and confident. needed here 72. However, this change is not always good. For example, the fisherman thinks he can go fishing after drinking alcohol, but this could put his life in danger. Alcohol can also make you feel angry, depressed and violent. needed here 73. This can ruin important relationships with your friends and family. You can behave very differently when you drink alcohol. To your family and friends you can seem like a different person when you have drunk too much alcohol. needed here 74. Your family may not understand why you seem angry or depressed. They might even be afraid of you. Some men beat their wives after drinking a lot of alcohol. needed here 75. Does alcohol always make you feel happy? needed here 76. Yes, needed here 77. Or no? needed here 78. Press a button now. needed here 79. That’s right. Alcohol can make you feel happy, but it can also make some people feel angry, depressed or violent. needed here 80. Why can drinking too much alcohol ruin important relationships with your family and friends? needed here 81. It can make you angry and violent, needed here 82. Or it can make you sing badly? needed here 83. Press a button now. needed here 84. Yes! Alcohol changes the way you feel and behave. It can make you depressed, angry and violent. needed here 85. We have seen that if you regularly drink a lot of alcohol you can ruin important relationships with your family and friends. needed here 86. Also people in your village or community may think you are a drunk. They may even avoid you or stop respecting you. needed here 87. If you drink a lot of alcohol what will people in your community think about you? needed here 88. They will respect you more, needed here 89. Or they will respect you less? needed here 90. Press a button now. needed here 91. Correct! People in your village or community may avoid you or stop respecting you if you drink a lot of alcohol. needed here 92. If you regularly drink a lot of alcohol you might not be able to stop. Your body will feel like it needs more alcohol and you can become addicted. needed here 93. Someone who is addicted to alcohol will want to drink alcohol all the time. Drinking in the morning and drinking alone can be signs of alcohol addiction. needed here 94. Being addicted to alcohol is very expensive and dangerous. It is a habit that will nearly always kill you. needed here 95. If someone in your family or someone you know is addicted to alcohol, you must NEVER encourage them to drink alcohol. As we have learnt, alcohol can kill people. needed here 96. Why is alcohol addiction bad for you? needed here 97. It's expensive and dangerous, needed here 98. Or it makes your hair fall out? needed here 99. Press a button now. needed here 100. That’s right. Drinking a lot of alcohol is expensive and will nearly always kill you. needed here 101. If someone you know is addicted to alcohol you must never encourage them to drink alcohol. Why not? needed here 102. Because the alcohol can make them more talkative, needed here 103. Or because the alcohol can kill them? needed here 104. Press a button now. needed here 105. Yes! Alcohol can kill people. So you must NEVER encourage an alcohol addict to drink alcohol. needed here 106. It is important to remember that even if alcohol makes you feel good, it can seriously harm your body and increase your risk of accidents. needed here 107. Also, drinking too much alcohol can change your behaviour and upset people you love. needed here 108. It is important to recognize the dangers of drinking too much alcohol and ask for help from your family, friends or health worker if you think you might be addicted to alcohol. needed here 109. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 110. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 111. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Dangers of Alcohol”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 112. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 113. Correct! needed here 114. “Dangers of Alcohol” needed here